


Us? Monsters?

by chatbug



Series: Of Mummies and Miraculous [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Monster High
Genre: Classes, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Monsters, Pen Pals, amun fic, edorazzi's oc, sequel to Allergic Interactions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatbug/pseuds/chatbug
Summary: Adrien Agreste had gone to the hospital for an allergic reaction to Mister Pigeon's second attack on Paris when he met Amun. They became pen pals and their friendship escalated from there. One day the miraculous did something weird, and Amun was really the only person they could turn to.





	1. What?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of @edorzzi's amazing OC, Amun! It follows the story line of Allergic Interactions by @Magical_Awesome_Kid

“Hey guys!” I yelled across the courtyard. I had just been released after the doctors gave me a final examination. Mister Pigeon coming back was officially on the bottom of my list of things I want to happen again. Thank Fu for the miraculous’s healing abilities though. Most of the time it takes much longer to get over an attack.

Amun waved back, and came towards me, Angelo in tow. He must be Amun’s boyfriend, the way they act. “You got out at the same time?”

“I guess.” Amun said. “They were going to keep me for longer, but they let me out after Uncle Carter talked to them. I’m not exactly normal, so he had to make some excuses to cover up some of the odder things my body does.” He raised his arm, his sleeve falling back to show bandages starting above his elbow and moving upwards towards his shoulder.

I took a couple of steps backwards, this guy was just proving Plagg’s point that he was a mummy. I wasn’t sure how I felt about that. He could be dangerous to me or others.

“You a real mummy? A come back from the dead real corpse from ancient Egypt?” I cringed. There was probably a better way to put that.

“Yeah!” Amun replied energetically. “What are you by the way? Your aura has cat magic in it, but your appearance is completely normal.” Well he definitely wasn’t a danger. He’s way too nice and eager, even if he’s a bit blunt.

I grabbed both of their arms and we walked until we were behind one of the taller trees. “I’m Chat Noir. My powers come from this ring,” I raised my hand with the miraculous on it. “and the annoying sprite currently in a food coma in my bag. But you can’t tell  _ anyone _ okay?” Amun clearly wasn’t going to do anything bad with the information, and he wasn’t an akuma, and he seemed trustworthy. Plus, I may or may not have been bursting at the seams with the need to have someone to talk to besides Ladybug about this insanity.

“Of course we won’t tell anyone. Just another day, another person to not out to the world. Right Angelo?”

Angelo gave Amun a look and then turned to me. “Amun goes to a school for monsters, and I’m sorry if he seems a bit rude. He’s not quite up to date on social norms yet.”

“Oh it’s fine!” I said, cutting him off with a laugh. These two are perfect opposites. “He didn’t say anything to offend me. Hey Amun, would you want to be my penpal? I’ve never had one before.”

Amun gave me a weird look. “What is a penpal? Is it some kind of romantic relation, because I won’t be in Paris for much longer.” I burst out laughing, and Angelo started laughing next to me. “What?”

I got my laughter under control. Mostly. “It means that we write letters back and forth. It would probably be easier and better via email though.” I mused.

“That sounds like fun!” Amun said, excited.”We’re going back to America in a couple of days, so I don’t know if we can bump into each other again. Angelo gave you my email right?”

“Yup. I’ll email you later to confirm.”

Angelo put his head in his hands. “I’m going to regret letting you two nerds meet, aren’t I?"


	2. Chapter 2

From: catattack@fran-dupont.hs

To: torankhreamun@m.high.edu

Subject: New Pen Pal!

 

Hey!

Just testing the system. You back to New Salem yet?

* * *

 

From: torankhreamun@m.high.edu

To: catattack@fran-dupont.hs

Subject: New Pen Pal!

 

Yeah! I just got back to the States. Classes go back into session soon, so back to homework and the freaky weirdness that I call my classmates. By the way, did your school let you chose your own username ‘catattack’?

* * *

 

From: catattack@fran-dupont.hs

To: torankhreamun@m.high.edu

Subject: New Pen Pal!

 

Yeah, the perks of being in a private school I guess. What are classes like at Monster High? I mean the only special thing we have about her classes is that I have to run out of them all the time to deal with akumas. And if Mister Pigeon comes back I’m going to leave him to Ladybug. I’m sure she’ll understand.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

“That’s about the only time I would understand you missing an akuma attack, yes. Who are you talking to?” Ladybug asked.

“Amun, a friend I met in the hospital when I went in for my allergy attack after Mister Pigeon. He’s a mummy that goes to school in New Salem, in the US. He’s pretty cool.” I said. I grabbed her shoulder to pull her towards me, and then used my baton to snap a selfie, resolving to send it over to Amun later. I’m honestly sorry that he knows my identity. He could see that I was using cat-based magic somehow. He promises that he won’t tell anyone else my identity though.”

“It’s okay Chaton. I know you didn’t do it on purpose.” Ladybug scratched me behind my ears, and I fell into her touch, starting to purr. “Besides, I’m happy that you made a new friend. You always seem lonely.”

“I don’t!” I retorted, and Ladybug raised one of her eyebrows. “Maybe. But you aren’t going to get me to admit it! I have a couple of great friends, and I have  _ you _ my Lady!”

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

From: torankhreamun@m.high.edu

To: catattack@fran-dupont.hs

Subject: New Pen Pal!

 

Why did I let you introduce me to anime again? It’s really weird.

* * *

 

From: catattack@fran-dupont.hs

To: torankhreamun@m.high.edu

Subject: New Pen Pal!

 

You did not just insult anime! That’s it, I’m ignoring you for the rest of my life.

No I’m not, but what did you find weird about it? It can’t be any worse than where you go to school.

* * *

 

From: torankhreamun@m.high.edu

To: catattack@fran-dupont.hs

Subject: New Pen Pal!

 

The characters just don’t seem sane most of the time. My classmates aren’t normally that bad.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

“He’s got you there.” Nino said. “What did you suggest for him to watch?”

“Fairy Tail. What could be wrong with the characters in Fairy Tail?” I asked. It’s a great show.

He trailed off.

“I get your point.” I said, giving up. It was a fair point. I heard explosions in the distance, and groaned getting up out of my chair. “Nino, I just remembered that I have a photoshoot. Talk to you tomorrow?”

“Sure dude.” Nino said. I skirted out the door and then ran towards the center of the chaos.


	3. Chapter 3

“They could be hurt! Papillon could have won! His father could have isolated him in his mansion again!” I said, pacing across the living room, going back and forth from one end of the room to the other.

“He hasn’t replied to an email for  _ two days _ . He could just be busy with something.” Angelo sounded bored. 

The doorbell rang and I stopped pacing to go and get the door. Clawdeen and Draculaura better not have come over again in broad daylight to give me fashion advice. It took me forever to convince my neighbors that they were just normal girls, since Clawdeen is covered in fur and Draculaura honestly looks like she’s the walking dead.

I pushed open the door, and my jaw dropped when I saw the duo standing outside. Angelo however had no such problem and ushered the couple in, dragging me by the arm after them. He sat them down on the couch and dropped me unceremoniously on the armchair.

“Hi Amun, Angelo.” The blond sphinx said,weakly waving his hand.

“Who are you?” I asked. I’d never seen them before, but the boy seemed familiar. He held himself in a defeated manner. The girl, the fairy, next to him seemed nervous. She kept looking around the room, and at me and Angelo, as if analyzing whether or not there was a threat near her. She seemed otherwise composed, except for how her wings kept twitching as if she wasn’t used to them.

“Who am I” The sphinx said, his tail flicking from side to side on a cushion. “I’m barely noticed, a weeb, and the person you’ve been talking to for months! Who am I?” The fairy put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back down to the couch, and then scratched behind his ears, forcing him to relax.

“Adrien?” I asked. It couldn’t be, even though their auras were identical. The girl must be Ladybug, her aura would make sense for it, and I could see her earrings poking out from under her midnight blue pigtails. “Oh my gods. Adrien, I’m so sorry!” I ran across the room and hug tackled him. The girl next to him giggled. “So are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?”

Adrien turned red, I could see it through his fur. “She isn’t my girlfriend.” He sputtered, and then took a deep breath. “This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my  _ partner _ . She’s Ladybug.”

“Why are you guys here?” I asked. “And what happened to you two? You’re, well, monsters.” A sphinx and a fairy. An akuma attack maybe?  
“The miraculouses did this to us.” Marinette said. “Apparently it only happens when and if we become really powerful, and it’s supposed to aid us, ‘it’s an honor’, but all it’s done is make the people of Paris scared of us and ruin our personal lives. I mean, I might have been able to hide my wings from my parents for a while, but there’s no way that Adrien could have hid with his fur, paws, and wings, especially with his photoshoots. My parents, Alya, and Nino were accepting for the two of us, but,”

“My father disowned me.” Adrien interrupted, looking down at his hands. I stared at him. His home life didn’t sound like it was great, but I would’ve never imagined that his father would have ever done anything like  _ this _ . Adrien must have noticed me staring at him because he waved his hands in front of him. “It’s not all bad though! I have my university funds and what I made from my photoshoots. And I learned who My Lady is, so it’s not all that terrible.” His face said otherwise though.

“I found out about it on patrol, a couple days after the public had started to fear us because our appearances had changed, thinking that we were becoming akumas, no matter how many times we assured them that we weren't.” Marinette said, petting Adrien’s head as he rested on her shoulder, hiding his face in her neck. “We’d been patrolling for a while when Chat grabbed my shoulder, pulled me towards him, and told me what happened, dropping his transformation in the process. I took him back to my house for the night, and we decided to come out here in the morning.”

“Wow.” I said. “Do your miraculouses still work? I mean, I never heard anything about Papillon being defeated. You couldn’t have left if he’s still attacking Paris.”

“Don’t worry about him.” Adrien said. “He’s not going to be doing any more damage.” He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a purple brooch that looked like a butterfly, and didn’t say anything more.

Uncle Carter came into the living room and looked around, quickly taking in the scene. “Amun, haven’t I told you that you can’t invite your classmates over during the day?” 

“They’re not his classmates.” Angelo said, thinking for a second. “But maybe they should be.”

“Would you two want that?” I asked. It was a good idea. “Just a warning, my school is  _ really  _ weird.” 

“That would be awesome!” Adrien exclaimed, smiling. He looks much better with a smile, instead of the sad look he’d been wearing for a while now.

“Would we be able to enroll though?” Marinette asked. “We don’t have most of the papers we would need.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Uncle Carter said with a warm smile. “Most of the students don’t even have proper birth papers. I’ll enroll the two of you.”

“Thanks!” Marinette and Adrien chorused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for hurting the children in advance

After a little while, Marinette said she was feeling tired and that she wanted to go back to their apartment. Adrien asked me if I wanted to come along, so we all walked out of the house and towards their apartment, which was luckily within walking distance, as none of us know how to drive.  
It was a couple of minutes before anyone spoke.  
“You guys are going to be okay. You know that right?” I asked. Adrien and Marinette nodded, but they didn’t look all that sure. I laughed, and they glared at me. I remember that so well. When I woke up and Uncle Carter found me in my tomb I felt like all I wanted to do was die again. “I understand you guys. It took a long time for me to accept being alive, and that I was different from who I was, and that it was okay. Angelo was a bit part of helping me adjust, as well as going to Monster High. I don’t know where I would be without them.”  
“But it isn’t okay!” Marinette burst out from the other side of Adrien where she was walking. “We’ll never be able to go back to Paris, see our friends or our family, and Adrien will probably never speak to his father again!” We started to cross a street, but partway across a pickup roared out of nowhere and was heading straight for me. Until a spotted blur knocked me out of the way and stopped the pickup with her bare hands anyway. Ladybug snarled at the driver, and he snarled back at her.  
“Get out of here, you freaks!” He yelled out of the car’s window, and then put his pickup into reverse and drove away. Ladybug detransformed, and Marinette fell backward into Adrien’s waiting arms.  
“I promise it will be better once you start going to school,” I said, “mentally at least, we can’t do anything about people who are just plain mean.” I looked at Marinette, who seemed to have fainted. “Is she okay?”  
“She’s fine,” Adrien said, absent mindedly stroking Marinette’s hair. “Transforming hits her hard. She’ll sleep it off and be all better in the morning.”  
We reached their front door. “See you tomorrow?” I asked. “Uncle Carter said that the school wanted you guys to start as soon as possible.”  
“See you tomorrow.” He confirmed and bumped the side of his fist against mine.


	5. Outtake: The Umbrella Scene™

We stepped out of the school one day after a long day of classes to see dark skies that looked like it would begin raining at any second. We started to walk home quickly, and after a couple of minutes it began to rain. Adrien raised one of his wings to cover me and it got snagged on my hair. He looked concerned, but then we both burst out laughing.

“Reminds you of when we first met, huh?” He asked, and raised his wing back up so that I could use it as an umbrella.

“Yup. It’s when I first fell in love with you.” I said, leaning against him. “I guess that’s when the love square began.”

“The love square?”

“You loving me as Ladybug, and me loving you as Adrien. It was a real mess once I realized what was going on.” I said.

“I never realized.” Adrien said, and I batted at his chest.

“Let’s just get home before the rain gets any worse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about this project! I just haven't been feeling up to writing this lately!


End file.
